


Overtime

by Inu_Sensei



Series: College Adventures of Viktor [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Atty Yuuri, Blow Job, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, student Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: When Yuuri needs to relax, Viktor just have the thing for him.





	Overtime

Title: Overtime

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

****

 

 

A/N: Gonna join the Day 1: Exploration bandwagon~

 

****

 

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor peeked on Yuuri’s office door only to find the man tired and devilfishes from all the work he’s been doing, being a lawyer, consultant and Dean isn’t easy as Yuuri make it look to be.

 

Yuuri’s tired eyes looked at him and the man smiled, “Vicchan? Sorry to call you in and make dinner, and I’m sooooo sorry to cancel our Friday night dinner” Viktor kissed Yuuri instead.

 

“All I care is that, my big baby is okay and eating, now stop what you are doing and try my food”

 

“I love you so much” Yuuri kissed Viktor but the kiss wasn’t chaste.

 

Viktor removed Yuuri’s neck tie and sat on the Japanese’s lap arms wrapped around his neck and hands roaming on his hair making it even messier.

 

Lips biting and sucking both fought for dominance when, “Oh?” Viktor palmed Yuuri’s erection, Viktor smirked and got down to his knees under the table.

 

Unzipping his pants and pulling out Yuuri’s erection he sighed in relief that the tight restraints were removed, Viktor kissed the tip and looked at Yuuri seductively, licking the pre cum that started to drip out and giving it a good suck, Viktor’s other hand was palming he base of Yuuri’s dick ans started to massage it.

 

“Relaxing yet?” Asked Viktor and Yuuri nodded, he slouched on his executive swivel chair and sighed at the sensation.

 

Viktor started to run his hand up and down squeezing Yuuri’s cock as he suckle head like a lollipop.

 

Moments later he’s easing Yuuri’s penis down his throat giving our gagging sound as he deep throat his lover.

 

Yuuri drabbed a handful of Viktor’s hair and forces to go even deeper on Viktor’s throat.

 

Yuuri groaned loudly and came on his lover’s throat, Viktor obliged to swallow.

 

Pulling Viktor up to hit on his lap, the Russian shimmied to remove his pants and reveal his restrained shaft sighing in relief Yuuri pulled him to another kiss, Viktor’s hands running from Yuuri’s neck and messing his hair. Yuuri on the other hand keeps on groping Viktor’s ass squeezing, massaging and spreading the two cheeks on finger sneaked in to rub his entrance and Viktor moaned and bit Yuuri’s lower lip.

 

Sliding his first finger in, Viktor felt discomfort as it was rough, “This will take a lot of spit” snorted Yuuri as he pushes Viktor to climb on his table and be on his hand and knees.

 

“No condoms” said Yuuri as he checked his ‘always keep this drawer locked’.

 

“I don’t care!” said by his needy lover.

 

“My baby wants it raw?” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s neck, “Get on the table Vicchan, be a good boy and get on your hands and knees”

 

Yuuri sat on his chair as he stared at Viktor’s ass for a good minute and proceeded to lean in and started spread his lover’s ass cheeks, sticking his nose on the entrance teasing Viktor he then started lick the plucker slowly.

 

Inserting his tongue and spitting on to Viktor’s whole, Yuuri slid in his finger again and started to stretch Viktor, adding one finger after another scissoring him open.

 

The Russian moaned and groaned as Yuuri continued, “Shh… the guards and Janitor might hear you” Yuuri kissed his ass cheek.

 

After getting hi lover ready, Viktor became whiny, Yuuri as the kind man as he is pulled him to lie down on the table and positioned himself and pushed his cock in slowly making Viktor mewl his name into strings of Yuuri.

 

From slow thrusts to a rougher and faster, “Hmmn! More Yuuri!” Viktor pleaded as Yuuri pounded harder.

 

Pulling Viktor to sit on him as Yuuri sat back to his chair, back facing Yuuri and cock still connected on his ass Yuuri made him bounce and the slapping sound is now mixed with the Russian’s mewling as he enjoyed the rough treatment of his boyfriend.

 

Yuuri still not contented pushed him off and ordered him to be on his knees again, hands supporting as he was under the table and Yuuri pounding him roughly, “Don’t touch!” Yuuri growled at Viktor who wanted to stroke himself, “You’re going to cum from the ass”

 

“Then be rougher!” hissed Viktor.

 

Yuuri followed what he said and kept the pace when Viktor felt content with how Yuuri treats him.

 

“I’m close” moaned Viktor but seconds later he came on to Yuuri’s floor.

 

Yuuri groaned and roughly slamming in to Viktor making the other yelp at the treatment.

 

Yuuri leaned in to kiss Viktor and pulled him to his office couch to cuddle.

 

After their short break, “I’ll get your dinner” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s nose and took the small bag with Tupperwares.

 

As they both ate on the couch, “Can you wait? I’ll be finishing my work in a few then we head home?” said Yuuri.

 

“Okay, but seriously take a break tomorrow! It’s Sunday” pouted by Viktor.

 

“Well, I tried to finish it tonight since I want to take you to Ciao-Ciao’s ice show tomorrow”

 

Viktor gasped, “I love you!” he then attacked his boyfriend with hugs and kisses.

 

 

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) for any requests~


End file.
